Many contemporary electronic devices utilize a "graceful" power-down to deactivate or turn off the device. That is, the activation of the ON/OFF switch itself does not apply or remove power from the circuitry of the electronic device. Rather, activation of the OFF switch signals a controller or computer within the electronic device to execute a software routine that insures certain memory elements are protected before power is disconnected via a command from the controller or computer. In this way, data and other information necessary for the proper operation of the electronic device is protected.
Moreover, it is common in contemporary electronic devices to continually power (operate) some circuitry even when the electronic device is believed to be OFF. For example, many electronic devices incorporate a real time clock. Also, in a communication context, may contemporary communication devices continually (or periodically) synchronize to transmitted signals or process certain other signalling or control information in a manner that is transparent to the user since such processing is done in a STANDBY or OFF condition.
There is, however, a significant risk for battery powered electronic devices in that proper operation of the electronic devices can be detrimentally affected if the battery (energy source) is removed while the electronic device is receiving, processing, or protecting important information. Since the user or operator of the device may not be aware of the many operations performed in the OFF or STANDBY mode, a user may remove the battery (energy source) without realizing that important data may be lost. Accordingly, a need exists for a method of preventing removal the battery (energy source) during certain activities or upon detection of certain events.